


Sundown

by Nemonus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, DSMRevan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemonus/pseuds/Nemonus
Summary: You go back to Korriban with intent to test out your powers.





	Sundown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xephinetsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/gifts).



You go back to Korriban with intent to test out your powers.  
  
The monuments of the Valley of the Dark Lords stand dour and severe in front of you, their bowed heads listening to some inner dirge. You’ve just learned your own name, had your former apprentice spit it back to you. You had the flight here to think about it, the _Ebon Hawk_ humming against the console you refuse to leave even though Carth suggests he should take over. You thought that it should be meditative to stare into hyperspace, to look at those knives of light never quite tearing the fabric of the world.  
  
Is meditation supposed to be so soundless? You asked for revelation from the in-between space and none came. You were left with a suggestion that felt like it came from yourself alone. No Force spirit or Jedi prophecy spoke this urge, and because of that you trust it. It crackles like your own lightning, like club music.  
  
Practice your old powers, it said. You already have an affinity for the dark side. All Darth Malak taught you was to be more fully yourself. You’ve already worn their black robes, searched out their artifacts - taken the Star Forge for your own and left the wreckage of your own companions in your wake. Pull that power from the deepest pits and most fundamental bonds of the universe, and make the armies of the galaxy into a shield around yourself.  
  
You're going to do the same at the Star Forge, after all.  
  
These are the dirges the statues sing.  
  
—  
  
Last time you were here, Carth and Mission hadn’t liked the cover story.  
  
“Your _servants_? Slaves?” None of the doors in the place locked, so he spoke in a near-whisper, hunching over while also trying to look up at you. "I get that this is how Sith do it here, but I haven’t seen anyone else lording it over civilians.”  
  
“You aren’t a civilian.”  
  
“Mission is.”  
  
The Twi’lek girl looked down. “We shouldn’t stay here long. I won’t play a slave. You know how they treat Twi’leks. And _they_ means almost everyone, not just the Sith.”  
  
She gave you a pointed look. You wonder whether her experience in the sewers of Taris, her cunning and quick reflexes, will be able to help you here.  
  
You don’t particularly approve of how Uthar Wynn runs his academy, but that’s because you can see how small it is. The sparse walls are supposed to inspire discipline, but especially in the shadow of the statues in the valley, they lack pride. These Sith are training themselves to live as if their history is over.  
  
Carth and Mission trust you, though. The former pilot has too little faith in his own decision-making to say no, and Mission follows the person who provides her food and lodging and adventure. You don’t have to worry about them changing their behavior, even if they disagree with you. You don’t have to worry about it until you can get rid of them for it, anyway. It will work out.  
  
These Sith sleep well at night, content in their caves and lulled by the songs of the history that haunts them.  
  
You appreciate the statues. As art intended to inspire and fear, their massive scale and the way they look like they grew out of the natural rock is extraordinarily effective. But you have little use for people in tombs, and part of your life goal has always been to guarantee that enough people want to build a grand tomb for you that they will succeed in doing it with or without your supernatural assistance.  
  
There is at least one other person who has some real ambition here.  
  
—  
  
Yuthura Ban.  
  
One of the first people you met here was a traitor. Yuthura told you about her past as a slave, but the ostensibly sympathetic story of something that happened a long time ago wasn’t what drew you to her. She escaped from slavery on her own. It had nothing to do with the woman who stood before you in an Imperial officer’s uniform, a severe black band crossing her forehead just before the base of her lekku. Vivid purple eyes glared at you like she was deciding exactly how to use you.  
  
Almost as soon as you killed Wynn, the Sith teacher slumping into Ban’s arms a moment before you burned a neat, shallow hole into him with your lightsaber, Ban started to fight you. She took heavy swings, a fine form but not the one you would have chosen - a lightsaber was meant to be acrobatic. You fought around her and into her guard and hooked your foot behind her ankle.  
  
She was ready to fight to the death and wasn’t picky about hers or yours, so you talked fast.  
  
You told her that the Sith Academy would need a master now. She stood up before she answered, shouldering into the range of your deactivated lightsaber.  
  
 “I must be able to rule myself before I can rule them,” she said.  
  
“I believe you can.”  
  
You hadn’t told her that you were Revan then, because you had not known. Perhaps you would have taken over the Sith academy even quicker if you had known that it was your birthright.  
  
Yuthura Ban nodded.  
  
“Good,” you said. “Now, get them in line. Maybe throw them a party.”  
  
Yuthura Ban didn’t have a very good sense of fun.  
  
\--  
  
You go back to Korriban a third time, after you’ve taken the Forge.  
  
The pillars cut apart the sunset. They are as powerful as the Star Forge, you think as you walk down into the valley. Monuments like this inspired thousands of years of war by Sith who thought their armies would last. Their graves lasted longer, but you don’t find any symbolism in that. Your victory will not be endless - you already hear mad rumors of things in the Unknown Regions, strange spaces that birth their own life forms out of the fabric of space itself. You might go see those things, after you are assured that both Yuthura and Bastila can hold together the Sith armies you have motivated.  
  
Your power is great. The power of your army is also great.  
  
For now, you want to walk among the tombs. You want to watch the sun go down and the shadows grow longer, to breathe and count your breaths, and to be haunted by no ghosts at all.


End file.
